Quest to Hogwarts
by greenho4
Summary: Collab with dmontes. Set after Heroes of Olympus. Percy and Co. are sent to Hogwarts to investigate a suspicious man named Voldemort, which Percy reckons is the dumbest name ever to call oneself. Seriously though. Who calls themselves that? Also, why do the gods always keep secrets? Like, thanks Hecate, for suddenly informing everyone about a whole wizarding world out there.
1. Why Do Gods Always Keep Secrets?

**This is a collab with robinketaki. The story is set after the events of Heroes of Olympus, but before Trials of Apollo. Percy and Annabeth are 17; Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank are 16; and Nico is 15. Read and review please. Someone. Please.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling own these characters...unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Why Do Gods (and Goddesses) Always Keep Secrets?**

Percy Jackson liked to think his action-packed and perilous—but mostly annoying—life as a demigod was over. He imagined he could just live life as a normal demigod, or whatever the life of a "normal demigod" meant.

However, as he woke up that morning and proceeded to eat his breakfast, he was stopped by Chiron.

"A word, please, Percy," the centaur said.

Percy paused, his fork suspended in midair on its journey to his mouth. He liked Chiron; really, he did. But Percy was getting tired of being stopped during breakfast. After he and the other participants of the Prophecy of Seven—plus one Nico di Angelo—had helped to defeat Gaia, they had become legendary heroes. Tales of their adventures spread throughout both camps, and new demigods often wanted Percy's signature. Not that Percy minded, but there was a certain limit to how many times he could be interrupted during a meal. Couldn't people wait until he was done eating?

Obediently, Percy got up from his lone seat at the Poseidon table and followed Chiron to the Big House. Even after all these years, Percy never forgot his first stay in the building, and the painful memory of almost losing his mother.

Percy opened the door and waited for some absurd greeting by Mr. D, who had been vacant at breakfast today. To his slight surprise, Percy discovered he was not the only one to have been called out by his former mentor. Around the worn-out ping pong table were gathered some of Percy's closest friends: Leo, who was trying to set things on fire; Piper, who was trying _not_ to get set on fire; Jason, who had been visiting his girlfriend and was now standing regally like the former Praetor he was; Nico, who looked sleepy and grumpy; and last, but definitely not least, Annabeth, who gave Percy a warm smile as he walked in.

"You're late, Peter Johnson," Mr. D said from his spot in the corner, where he was reading a magazine and sipping Diet Coke. Percy wondered how he managed to drink soda for breakfast.

"Sorry, Mr. D," Percy said as politely as he could muster. "Chiron just called me here."

Mr. D waved dismissively at him and went back to reading his magazine, making it obvious that it was Chiron's job to conduct the meeting.

Chiron cleared his throat and the assembled demigods quieted down.

"You must be wondering why I called you here so early in the morning," said Chiron.

"It's actually more like closer to lunch time right now," Leo interrupted. "Ten-thirty isn't exactly early."

"Unlike you, some of us got here earlier," Piper said. "You and Percy sleep late."

Chiron cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, you must be wondering why I asked each of you to come here. Recently, there have been news about a man who is allying himself with monsters of all sorts. In the past, he frequented Great Britain, but now he has set his eyes on the United States. He is starting to pose a dangerous threat."

"Wouldn't this type of meeting require all the cabin heads?" Percy asked. "This sounds like it concerns them."

"Not necessarily," Chiron said. "This man is not a demigod, nor is he a mere mortal."

"What, is he a zombie?" Leo asked.

Piper sighed and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Leo whined but didn't interrupt again as Chiron continued.

"This man is from a race of humans long hidden from us," Chiron said. "Unfortunately, even I did not know of their existence until very recently, when Lady Hecate was so kind to inform me. This man is known as a wizard."

Chiron paused, waiting for his students' reactions.

"Wait, a what?" Percy asked. "You mean like Merlin? And like, all those robes and stuff?"

"Are you telling us there's a whole race of magical people out there?" Annabeth said, shaking her head. "The type that use wands and all that?"

"They are descendants of the children of Hecate," Chiron explained. "Long ago, Hecate had some very powerful children. They passed on their skills to their children, and eventually, their descendants became the witches and wizards of today."

"So, like, Hecate's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren?" Percy said.

"Yes, something like that," said Chiron. "These magical folks have been living in secret for centuries, but now a man named Lord Voldemort—"

Percy and Leo burst out laughing. Even Piper and Nico couldn't help but join them eventually. Only Jason and Annabeth stood there, unfazed.

"Voldemort?" Leo asked between fits of laughter. "What kind of name is that?"

"Oh, man," said Percy, "That has to be the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

"This man has been stirring up trouble," Chiron said, used to his students' immature ways. "And now he must be stopped before he causes any more damage."

"But why us?" Jason said. "Can't they handle the problem themselves? Aren't there wizards and witches in the United States, too? Or do they only exist in Great Britain?"

"They exist throughout the world," Chiron clarified. "But this man is more powerful than any other wizard in history, so it has to be up to you to stop him. As demigods, the godly blood flowing in your veins is much more powerful than those of the wizards, whose blood are diluted. Though they may be better than the average mortal, they are still no match for this dark lord."

"So, you're saying we'd be super powerful magicians?" Leo asked. "Man, that's so cool! I want to wave around a wand and blow stuff up!"

"Yes, essentially," Chiron affirmed. "Lady Hecate has personally chosen the nine of you to go on this quest, though she has been most unclear about what she wants you to do. Therefore, I will be sending the nine of you to their school in Great Britain, where you will pose as transfer students and learn about their ways, and try to uncover as much information as you can about this Lord Voldemort."

Percy frowned, doing the math. He was sure there were less than nine of them in the room at the moment.

"Wait, nine of us?" Piper asked, voicing Percy's thoughts. "There's only six of us in here."

"You six will be joined by Hazel and Frank," said Chiron, "As well as Thalia of the Hunters. They are being informed as we speak. Lady Hecate is currently with them, granting them the powers to wield magic. She will be here soon to do the same to you."

"Woah, magical powers!" Leo said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Count me in!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're being given a choice."

Percy didn't share Leo's optimism. "You're sending us on another quest already? We literally saved the world just last month!"

"Yeah, but come on," Leo said, "Magical powers! How cool is that, huh?"

"You're just happy to go on an adventure," Piper said. "Isn't a whole month of being dead enough adventure for you?"

"Hey, I came back, didn't I?" Leo protested. "And now Team Leo is back! Let's do this!"

"Sometimes I wish he hadn't come back," Nico grumbled.

Just then, there was a flash of bright light, and the goddess of magic appeared before the demigods, who all bowed.

"Lady Hecate," Chiron greeted, also bowing.

Hecate was quick to the point. "Are these the six?"

"Yes," Chiron responded.

Hecate waved her hands at them, and the demigods felt a surge of energy go through them.

"Did Chiron brief you on your quest?" Hecate asked.

Percy stepped forward. "Yeah, he did."

Hecate nodded. "Very well. Tomorrow you will meet up with the rest of your companions, and then you will travel to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. The school year will be starting soon."

"Yay," Percy muttered sarcastically. "Let's see if I can last the entire school year this time."


	2. Beware of Goblins and Other Ugly Creatur

**Someone please review...**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Beware of Goblins and Other Ugly Creatures**

"That thing is so ugly," Leo commented. He and the rest of the Camp Half-Blood demigods had been transported to the entrance of Gringotts, thanks to Hecate's help. There, they had met up with the other three members, and had went on their way to withdraw money from the bank.

The "thing" Leo was talking about was a goblin, who went by the name of Griphook, according to the handy dandy guide Hecate had provided them, along with an official invitation to the wizarding school and a list of school supplies. The only ones who had read everything were Annabeth and Frank. Jason, Piper, Thalia and Hazel had merely skimmed through the papers, while Percy hadn't bothered at all. Leo's had caught on fire and was now a pile of ashes, while Nico claimed that his had been eaten by wild skeleton dogs. Still, it had not escaped everyone's notice how the school they were to attend was called "Hogwarts", which had initiated another round of laughter from everyone.

At the sound of Leo's voice, Griphook's head turned their way.

"It's looking this way," Leo whispered uneasily. Griphook started walking toward them with a nasty expression. Percy, Thalia, and Nico pulled out their weapons, their stances defensive. Leo nervously burst into flames.

"What are you guys doing?" Annabeth hissed, forcing her boyfriend to douse the flaming son of Hephaestus before they attracted too much attention.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked incredulously. "Don't you see that monster? It's coming over!"

"Didn't you guys read the guide Hecate gave us?" Annabeth said, clearly annoyed. "Those are goblins, the guardians of Gringotts, the safest wizarding bank."

"Goblins?" Leo scoffed. "What next, werewolves?"

"Hey, I like wolves," Jason said randomly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and approached the goblin.

"You are the Americans?" Griphook asked unpleasantly.

"Geez, what's up with his attitude?" Leo whispered.

Griphook's ears swiveled toward Leo, but the goblin ignored him. "I will lead you children of Hecate to your vault."

"Uh, actually, we're not—" Leo started to say, but a giant mining cart suddenly appeared in front of them.

Griphook gestured for them to get in.

"Is that safe?" Piper asked skeptically as everyone else climbed in.

"Of course," Griphook sneered. Piper decided she did not like goblins.

As the mining cart began to move, Griphook began singing some weird and eerie song about thieves getting their fingers cut off in locks and fire breathing dragons. Leo wondered if the dragons would make good companions for Festus.

The cart slowed to a halt and the demigods filed out, with Annabeth looking a bit green. In front of them was a massive vault, made entirely of gray stone. Green fog lurked around it, and torches lined the pathway. The vault looked like it had been untouched for millennia.

Griphook unlocked the vault door, and all the demigods but Hazel, who had sensed all the precious stones underneath their feet, gaped.

"Dude, I could just retire," Leo said, scooping up handfuls of shiny gold coins. "Look at all this money!"

"You don't even work," Percy pointed out, but he had to agree. The whole vault was filled with shiny, valuable objects, from gold to silver, to red to blue.

Percy immediately went for the blue jewels. He picked one up, studying it closely. The colors reminded him of the ocean, the way his father left it when he was in a cheerful mood.

"Touch what is not yours and you will lose more than just your sanity," Griphook said grimly.

Leo paused in his sifting, letting the coins in his hands tumble down. "Wait. Isn't this ours?"

"It's just a warning, Leo," Annabeth said. "Obviously you didn't read the guide about Gringotts."

"We get it, Annabeth," Thalia said. "How much are we supposed to take?"

"As much as you can carry," Annabeth said. "But only the gold, silver, and bronze coins. The gold are the galleons, the silver the sickles, and the bronze are knuts."

"Aw, so I can't take this?" Leo asked, holding up a gold-encrusted sword.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What would you even do with that, Leo?"

"Hey, this would look nice on my belt," Leo said defensively.

"Whatever," Piper responded.

"It's time to go," Griphook interrupted, appearing out of nowhere and startling most of the boys. As everyone filed out of the vault, Griphook closed the door, letting it clang loudly behind him.

The demigods clambered back onto the cart, with Annabeth looking the most anxious about the ride. Percy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's not long," said Percy as they began their ascent.

"If only it weren't so rocky," Hazel commented.

After a few tumultuous minutes, the cart finally stopped. Annabeth was the first off, quickly composing herself as soon as she was on solid ground.

"So, what next?" Hazel asked.

Frank took out his itinerary. "I think we should get our wands first."

The group began to head out of the bank, but were stopped by a boy standing at the entrance. He looked about Nico's age, and had an arrogant air about him as he swept his neat blond hair backwards. He was dressed crisply in a suit, with a striped green tie to complete the look. Behind him stood two burly boys, their clothes messy and unkempt compared to their leader.

"And who do we have here?" the blond boy drawled, and his lackeys fanned out to further block the demigods from exiting. "I haven't seen you around before."

The boy sized them up, deciding he wanted them on his side. "I'm Draco Malfoy, just so you know. It would be best for you to be on my good side."

The war veterans ignored him, and Percy purposely shouldered his way past the boy, who stumbled from the impact.

"Hey, you!" the boy yelled, losing his superior attitude. "Do you know who I am? Come back and apologize! Right now! My father will hear about this!"

Percy spun around slowly.

"Do I care who your father is?" Percy asked coolly. He was no stranger to bullies after suffering through years of it.

The boy went red in the face.

"Tomato!" Leo shouted spontaneously and his friends laughed.

The boy turned even redder. "Crabbe! Goyle! Get them! You guys will regret insulting me!"

Percy rolled his eyes, prepared for a confrontation, but Annabeth stepped in between them.

"Easy there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She turned to Draco Malfoy, her eyes unfriendly.

"We're transfers from America," Annabeth explained.

Piper smiled sweetly at him. "You'll have to excuse us if we don't know who you are, but I am sure you are very important."

Draco Malfoy stared at them and his anger melted away, giving way to confusion before settling on compliance **.**

He smiled back at Piper and Jason had to resist the urge to punch him in the face and warn him off his girlfriend.

"You are transfers?" Draco Malfoy asked, his voice pleasant. "Do you guys need a guide? I'd be happy to help."

Piper shook her head slightly. "Thanks for your offer, but we got this."

Draco Malfoy nodded his head in understanding. "Well, if you ever need help, feel free to ask me."

He was about to walk away when he halted, and Percy wondered what he wanted now.

"Are you pure bloods, by the way?"

The demigods exchanged confused looks.

"We're half-bloods, actually," Jason stated.

Draco Malfoy's expression changed instantly, his mouth drawn back in a sneer. "Oh. Half-bloods, huh? I guess even the Americas lack standards."

"What's wrong with half-bloods?" Percy demanded, though personally he could give a dozen reasons why it sucked to be a demigod.

Draco Malfoy scoffed as if it was beneath him to explain, which, seeing his attitude, it probably was.

"Let's go, Crabbe, Goyle," Draco Malfoy huffed, swirling his imaginary cloak around.

Leo rolled his eyes once the other boy and his troupe were gone.

"I could set him on fire," Leo suggested hopefully.

Annabeth gave him a "Don't you even dare try it" look, and Leo held up his hands in acquiescence.

"So. Wands." Thalia said, reminding everyone of the task at hand.

"Let's do the boring stuff first," Jason said. "And then we can get pets and wands last."

Everyone concurred and the group made their way to the other stores.

.

An hour later, the American transfers had bags filled with a random assortment of items—from cauldrons to quills to a Wizarding chess set (which Percy had insisted on buying but was unlikely to play, which left the role to Annabeth)—as they headed towards their second to last stop.

"Dude, look," Leo said, holding open one of his textbooks and showing the page to his friends. "These pictures _move_!"

"If only they had these in the mortal world," Percy said. "I might actually do better in school."

"You mean the _Muggle_ world," Annabeth corrected.

"The what?" Percy asked blankly.

Annabeth sighed. "You know, the name wizards here call non-wizards. Honestly, have any of you read the guides Hecate gave us?"

Percy looked away sheepishly while Frank timidly raised a hand.

"I did."

"Annabeth," Thalia said. "That stuff is probably not important. We have to focus on our mission."

"But it's hard to do that if we stand out so conspicuously," Annabeth argued. "We have to be able to blend in to gather information."

"We're here," Frank announced and the demigods stopped in front of a shop filled with various animals.

"Oh, great, owls," Percy muttered as they walked in. The shop contained numerous animals, but mostly owls, and they all stared at Percy as he came in.

"Uh, I think I'll pass on a pet," Percy said quickly as the owls began to hoot loudly and swoop down at him. However, the only one who was impervious to their attacks was Annabeth. Instead, they seemed to like her as they huddled around, hooting cheerfully.

"I don't know what's wrong with them," the shopkeeper said, flabbergasted. "They're normally quite calm."

Thalia laughed knowingly. "I think I'll get an owl, too."

Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth went to look at owls and Leo made to follow them, but Frank pulled him back.

"I think it's best you don't get a pet," Frank advised.

"Wait, why?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled thinly. "He's afraid you'll set them on fire."

"Hey, I know how to control my flames!" Leo reassured them, but Frank look unconvinced.

"No offense, Leo," said Frank, "But you're better with mechanical pets."

"Festus is not a pet," said Leo, offended. "He's a companion!"

Frank and Hazel rolled their eyes and pushed him out. Nico followed after him, mumbling something about death.

Ten minutes later, the remaining demigods finally exited the shop. Jason had his owl in a cage, while Annabeth's was perched peacefully on her shoulder. Hazel, Piper, and Thalia had cats, and Frank was empty-handed.

Leo was asleep on a bench, while Percy was absentmindedly talking to Nico. Percy jumped up as Annabeth approached, backing up.

"Woah, not near me, please," Percy said. "The owls don't like me."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Thalia said sarcastically, holding her new black cat up in her hands.

After waking Leo up, the group made their way to their last stop: Ollivander's wand shop.


	3. Wands and Mysterious Platforms

**And chapter 3 is now officially up!**

 **Ad for the guest who commented "Leo must 'die'", I'm not sure what you mean by that? If you're just giving me a suggestion that I should have Leo die, then well, we'll see. If you're reminding me that Leo was dead, and then he came back, I did put that part into the fic already. Like, it's not outright there, you have to read the context. Cuz I like to write things without explicitly stating them in the story, and so I suppose some readers might not be able to pick up the subtle hints.**

 **Also, this story is now a collab between myself and dmontes, who has kindly decided to join me.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Wands and Mysterious Platforms**

Ollivanders was the shop they had all expected: it was old and small, tucked away in some corner of Diagon Alley, with a faded sign that read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC".

"This looks kind of eerie," Leo remarked, subtly hiding behind Percy.

"Dude, it's just a shop," Percy said. "It sells wands. It's not like the wands are going to attack you. Not the way the owls would've attacked me, at least."

The nine of them stepped into the shop, with Jason, the unofficial gentleman of the group, holding the door open for them. A bell rang and Leo jumped slightly. Thalia nudged him.

"That was just a bell, Leo," said Thalia. "You know, like in any other shop."

A man got off the sole chair in the room, judging them silently while the chair creaked as it rocked back and forth.

"We're looking for wands," Frank explained, unnecessarily. "We're transfers from America, and we heard your shop's the best place to go."

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head slowly. "Then let us get started. Who is first?"

The demigods exchanged glances before Thalia rolled her eyes, shrugged, and bravely stepped forward.

Mr. Ollivander eyed her over, before finally climbing onto a shelf at the top and withdrawing three boxes.

"Try this one," Mr. Ollivander said, opening the first box.

Thalia accepted the wand, looking a little puzzled.

"Wave it a bit," Ollivander said patiently.

Thalia obeyed, and nothing happened. Ollivander, muttering to himself, took the wand back and handed his customer another one.

This one seemed to do the trick, as blue flashes erupted from the end of the wand, causing all the demigods, and even Mr. Ollivander himself, to take a few steps back in alarm.

"I've never seen such a strong reaction before," Mr. Ollivander said in wonder.

Thalia held the wand a few paces ahead of her. "Is this safe?"

"As safe as any wand can be," Mr. Ollivander said. "Twelve inches, made of blackthorn wood with a dragon heartstring core. A good wand for a warrior."

The demigods exchanged glances and Percy and Leo snickered.

"Too bad it wasn't a pine tree," Percy commented.

"Let's see you do any better, Kelp Head," Thalia retorted. "Let me guess? Will you get seaweed?"

Percy rolled his eyes, but did not step forward to go next.

"Next?" Mr. Ollivander prompted.

"My turn," Leo said eagerly.

After a few tries, Leo received a thirteen and a half inches wand, made of dogwood, also with a dragon heartstring core.

Upon contact, the wand had an even stranger reaction than Thalia's. It shot fireworks out of one end, nearly burning Mr. Ollivander's clothes.

"Dogwood wands are mischievous," Mr. Ollivander informed them, dousing the fire out with his own wand. "Though I've never seen one spout fire before."

Again the demigods exchanged glances.

"Fire, nice," Percy said. "At this rate, I'm going to cause a flood in here."

"Would you like to go next?" Mr. Ollivander inquired politely.

Percy shrugged. "Sure."

The seventeen-year-old was handed a wand. Percy twirled it in his hands, expecting to find his wand as quickly as the two before him. However, after Mr. Ollivander had passed him the eleventh wand, Percy grew impatient.

"Is there a chance I won't find my wand at all?" Percy asked.

"Impossible," Mr. Ollivander assured him. "It may take a while, but you will find one."

Ten more wands passed through Percy's hands, with none of them showing any sort of reaction.

Mr. Ollivander paused, thinking to himself. He disappeared behind a stack of boxes, blowing through piles of dust, before reemerging with a small, blue box.

"Maybe this one will do," Mr. Ollivander said thoughtfully.

Percy gripped it, and a stream of water shot out, right into Jason's mouth. The son of Jupiter spat it out, tasting a curious mixture of salt and kelp.

"Cedar wood, eleven inches," Mr Ollivander said. "With a phoenix feather core. Those are the rarest types. If I recall correctly, the last person to have recently received a phoenix core wand from me was Harry Potter himself."

The old man waited, expecting a response.

"Right," said Percy, who had no idea who this Harry Potter person was.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked, a bit belatedly as she remembered who the aforementioned name belonged to. "You mean _that_ Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," Mr. Ollivander said. "I am sure your friend here will do great things with his wand."

Percy frowned. "Okay."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Leave it to Percy to be clueless.

Annabeth was next in line for a wand. She got an eleven and a half inch wand, made of red oak and a unicorn hair for a core (Percy was disappointed to know he had gotten the shortest wand so far).

After Annabeth were Jason and Nico, who bonded with a thirteen inch wand made of laurel wood and a dragon heartstring core; and a nine and a half inch yew wand with a dragon heartstring core (Percy was pleased to know he no longer had the shortest wand), respectively.

At the end of the line were Frank, Hazel, and Piper. Frank accepted a nine and three-quarters inch rowan wand, with a unicorn hair core. Like Frank, the last two girls held wands with unicorn hair cores; but while Hazel's was twelve inches of willow, Piper's was eleven inches ("Just like me," Percy petulantly pointed out) of pear wood.

The group of teenagers thanked the wandmaker before exiting their last shop. Ollivander stared after them, mumbling to himself thoughtfully. They were strange kids.

"Seriously how can you not know who Harry Potter is?" Annabeth confronted Percy as they headed to the hotel they would be staying at for the night (all free, courtesy of Hecate).

"Is he important?" Percy asked dumbly.

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, he _is._ He's only the most famous wizard. Everyone knows him. How suspicious are we if we don't know who he is?"

"Well, we're American transfers, aren't we?" Jason said, not seeing the problem.

"Yes, but _all_ wizards and witches know of Harry Potter, no matter where they're from," explained Annabeth, who then quickly added, "Unless they're new to this world. But, as Jason said, we're supposed to be American transfers. Emphasis on _transfers_ , as in, we were already witches and wizards living in the United States."

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Percy, scrummaging through his pockets for the worn-out guide. "I'll read it, if it makes you so happy."

"Read it because it's helpful, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said. "I'll be sure to hand in a ten-page essay while I'm at it."

Leo snickered and Annabeth turned a withering stare on him.

"At least Percy still has his guide," Annabeth said. "Whatever happened to yours, Leo?"

Leo looked away, his hands in his pockets in an act of innocence. "I don't think I got one."

Piper and Thalia rolled their eyes.

Nico held up a hand gravely. "Leo burned mine."

"What?" Leo exclaimed, lighting up on fire. "I did not!"

"That's a bit hard to believe," Piper said. "But then again, maybe not, seeing as how Leo is already on fire again."

"I can't help it if I'm hot," Leo said, striking a pose. "All the ladies love me."

"Not all of them," Thalia grumbled. "Someone remind me why I'm with a bunch of idiotic boys again?"

"Quest," Jason said, and his sister sighed.

"Right."

.

The nine teenagers arrived at their hotel and checked in. They were each handed their own room cards, all neighboring each other on the top floor.

"Sweet!" Leo yelled once he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah, it is a suite," Hazel said from behind him.

"No, I meant sweet, as in cool, but nevermind," Leo said. "Same thing in this case."

Percy high-fived his younger friend. "You're right, though. This is great! Man, I love being a demigod sometimes!"

"I hope this place is warded," Annabeth said worriedly. "With so many powerful auras here, it would be surprising if no monsters found us."

"Do European monsters work the same way here as in the U.S.?" Leo asked. "Like, I mean, are they going to smell us, or whatever it is they do, and they'll be like, 'Hey, it's an American demigod!' and then they might be like, 'Oh, wait, but they taste bad', and they won't attack us?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Piper asked. "We literally sailed across Europe a couple months ago, in case you've forgotten. I don't recall that trip being the easiest ride."

"Oh. Right," Leo said. "Of course. Dunno what I was thinking."

"I think the problem was that you _weren't_ thinking," Piper muttered. "Honestly, I don't see what Calypso sees in you."

"Hey, don't bring her into this!" Leo whined. "Also, since we're talking about it, how come _I'm_ the only one without my S.O. here, huh?"

"You forgot Thalia and Nico," Frank said.

"Thalia doesn't have one," said Leo. "And Nico—actually, I don't know about Nico. What's up with him and Will Solace? Like, are those two a thing, or like—"

"No!" Nico interrupted, turning slightly pink. "There's nothing going on between us! We're not a 'thing', as you put it."

"I see," Leo said slowly, smirking a bit.

"Let's just call it a day," Thalia said wearily. "It's a free day tomorrow, but the day after, we have to be at the train station for our ride to the school."

"Wait, it's that soon?" Percy asked.

"You would know—" Annabeth started but her boyfriend cut her off.

"If I read the guide, yes, I know, Wise Girl," Percy said. "Please give me some time to read it, at least!"

Annabeth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into her room. "See you in the morning, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, see you in the morning, Seaweed Brain," Leo mocked, blowing kisses through the air.

Percy glared at him. "Oh, shut up, Leo. You're just jealous your girlfriend's not here."

"You're right I am!" Leo admitted proudly. "She could probably do this quest with her eyes closed all by herself!"

"I think she would stick out the most," Thalia said. "I mean, how long has she been living on that isolated island? She'll start speaking medieval English, and they'll all think we're spouting Shakespeare, or something."

"I'm not sure the wizards know who Shakespeare is," Frank said.

"I'm not sure I do, either," Nico supplied.

Thalia rolled her eyes, muttering something about boys under her breath. "I think I'll just leave you boys to argue by yourselves here."

Hazel and Piper nodded in agreement, mimicking her actions as they went into their rooms, with Jason, Nico, and Frank quickly following after.

Leo and Percy exchanged glances before simultaneously shrugging.

"See you tomorrow, Percy," Leo said.

"Don't burn the place down," Percy replied.

Leo grinned, lighting up his hand. "I can't make any promises on that."

.

Two days later, the demigods found themselves stationed at King's Cross, staring around wildly.

"I think there's a typo here," Leo said, staring at Percy's guide at is if it had been written in English.

"That's a large typo to make," Hazel said.

"Then my dyslexia must be really bad," Percy said. "Because I don't see a sign for any 'platform 9 ¾' anywhere."

"This is a school for magic," Annabeth said. "I highly doubt the train would be any less magical."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how to get to the train," Jason said. "I mean, okay, I get if the train is magical. But how are we supposed to get to this magical train from a nonexistent platform?"

"Obviously, the platform is also going to be magical, too," Thalia said, squinting at the suspicious area in between platforms 9 and 10. She walked around, watching as if a magical portal would appear of its own accord.

"Let's face it," Nico said, leaning against a brick pillar. "We have no idea what we're doing."

There was a long, awkward pause, as Nico suddenly disappeared.

"Um, did he accidently shadow travel _again_?" Frank asked. "Though, there doesn't seem to be a lot of shadows here."

"I thought he already had the hang of it by now," Percy said. "Or that's what he told me."

Nico reappeared, looking extremely perplexed, and a little awed.

"Where did you go?" Leo asked curiously.

"I think I found our missing platform."

"What," said Percy. "You found it?"

Nico nodded, patting the wall behind him. Only, instead of his hand connecting with solid bricks, the boy's hand went right through.

"Uh, what just happened?" Percy asked. "I don't want to lose any part of my body, thank you very much."

"Oh, it's a magical platform!" Annabeth exclaimed in realization. "What a clever way to minimize space and avoid Muggle attention."

"See, I was right," Thalia said smugly. She walked confidently towards the bricks.

"Thalia," Jason called out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to get hit," Thalia said. "If Nico passed through, even if by accident, then we can pass through, too."

Nico nodded his head in agreement. "There's a whole other platform on the other side. It's filled with the same people as the ones from Diagon Alley."

"You mean the ones who look like they're from a cult, or something, right?" Leo said. "Because they look funny in those robes and cloaks."

"It's just the way they dress, Leo," Piper said. "It's not as if our battle armor don't look ridiculous."

"I don't need armor," Leo argued. "I have Festus."

"Right, as if Festus doesn't look funny too, if mortals could see through the Mist," Hazel said.

"Hey, don't insult him," Leo complained. "He's a handsome dragon. He doesn't look funny."

"Come on, Leo," Jason said, pulling the shorter boy towards the magical portal between platforms nine and ten. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank had already gone through, leaving just Piper, Jason, and Leo.

True to Nico's words, there was a platform on the other side, and the three demigods stared around in amazement as they walked through unscathed.

"Dude, what!" Leo shouted. "This is so cool! How is this even possible?"

"Leo," said Piper. "You have a magical, flying bronze dragon. Percy has a pen that turns into a sword. Thalia here is a Hunter and doesn't age. What part of a magical platform surprises you?"

"Still," Hazel said. "It's a bit startling to think how similar we might be compared to these wizards and witches."

"No way," said Leo. "I am _not_ similar to these robe-wearing weirdos. I look _way_ better in their attire than they do."

There was the whistle of a train, and the group turned their attention towards the rail, where a train could be seen coming in from the distance. The clock read 10:30 am.

"Wait," Leo said excitedly. "Is the train magical too? Is it going to fly? I want to ride a flying train!"

"No, Leo," Annabeth said. "The Hogwarts Express is a normal train. But I'm sure you'll be entertained by the snacks on board."

"Snacks?" Percy asked, perking up. "Did you say snacks? I hope they come in blue."

The train halted, leaving a strong gust in its wake. Its red paint glistened in the sun, and the demigods clambered to get a better look.

"It looks like any other train," Leo said, a bit disappointed, but he soon brightened. "I don't think I've been on a train before, though. At least, not to a magical school called _Hogwarts_."

Leo and Percy snickered, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her immature boyfriend.

"The train's here," Piper said. "Do we just get on?"

"Yes," said Annabeth. "I hope you all have your trunks packed."

"You mean our annoyingly large and bulky suitcases," Piper mumbled, trying to drag her trunk across the pavement.

"Why couldn't we get one of those?" Frank asked, pointing to a trio of wizards huddling in a corner. They were wearing the Hogwarts uniforms, with green ties and matching green badges on their chest. Their trunks were stacked neatly onto carts, which they were leaning against as they talked. The leader of the trio, who had pale blond hair, turned around slightly, revealing his face.

"Oh, man," said Percy. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Nope," said Leo, hastily boarding the train. "I definitely _do not_ know that boy."

The rest of the demigods quickly followed suit, none of them wanting another pointless confrontation with Mr. Malfoy from Diagon Alley.

The nine teenagers walked around, before finally settling on two empty compartments that were directly opposite each other. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico sat down in one, while Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo sat down in the other.

"I guess it's time to start school," Percy said glumly.

The Hogwarts Express whistled in agreement.


End file.
